bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trading Places
Plot When Deema,Chandler,AJ And Gabi get their voices switched when they got hit by an electric shot.Zach and Leah must fill in for Deema and work together in order to stop Professor Von Robo. Trivia This is the first time Zach and Leah wore their mirror suits. Due to wearing their mirror suits throughout the episode, Zach and Leah are the only ones who didn’t get their voices swapped with someone else’s Until Zach and Leah get their friends‘ bodies switched back. This episode refers Deema in Gabi’s body as Deema/Gabi. Gabi in Deema’s body as Gabi/Deema. Chandler in AJ’s body as Chandler/AJ and AJ in Chandler’s body as AJ/Chandler Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as AJ # Ava Preston as Gabi # Jim Conroy as Mr Jenkins # Sam Vincent as Professor Von Robo Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at Brooklyn Bridge.It was thundering and lightninging outside.) * Deema: “At last.The programming is finally complete.With a mere push of a button.I The Amazing Deema will transfer a zillion megablips of information from my mainframe computer to the Guppy Flyer‘s new onboard computer.” * Chandler: “All plugged in and ready to zap Deema.” * Deema: “Excellent Chandler.” * Zach: “I don’t know about this.Is this a good idea.” * Leah: “Is this really a good idea.Because look.FUN had send us mirror suits.It can reflect anything to prevent any hazards.” * Zach: “It has prevent any kind of hazard like disguise changing, creature transformation, freezing frequency.And not to mention body switching.” * Leah: “Are you sure this is really a good idea.” * Deema: “No.It’s a Fintastic idea.Because no matter what place we’re at.We’ll have complete access to all my files.And not to mention play video games.” * Gabi: “Incoming.” * All: “Incoming.” * Zach: “Flying hockey puck.” * Leah: “Straight ahead.” (An incoming hockey puck hits Deema and she crashes near a wall.) * Gabi: “Great stop Deema.Okay now this time AJ.Don’t close your eyes.” * AJ: “Sorry about that Gabi.” * Deema: “Ahem.” * Gabi: “Just a second.” * Deema: “Yo Gabi.” * Gabi: “Deema.You’re ruining my shot.” * Deema: “If you hadn’t noticed.I happen to be working here.” * Gabi: “Really.Can I help too.” * Deema: “No thanks Gabi.I’d like to have the equipment remain in one piece.” * Gabi: “I don’t break that much stuff.Now.What does this button do.” * Deema: “There.You see.You can’t keep your hands off.Ya know this isn’t one of your toys.” * Gabi: “Yeah.Right.It’s probably one of yours.Grownups get all the neat and awesome stuff.” * Deema: “Yeah.Right.This neat and awesome stuff for instance is a sophisticated piece of crime-fighting equipment that will track criminal records, analyze evidence, relay information and...” * Gabi: “Plays cool Video Games.” * Deema: “That Too.Yeah.When you’re older enough.You’ll learn how to really treat things with respect.” * Zach: “What do you think guys.Leah and I are breaking in brand new pairs of mirror suits that FUN send us.” * Leah: “It can help us protect from any hazards.” * Zach: “Such as disguise changing, creature transformation.” * Leah: “Freezing frequency and let’s not forget body switching.” * Deema: “That’s nice Zach and Leah.Now if you’ll excuse me.I must begin the data transfer.Just like so.” (Deema pressed the button and somehow nothing happened.) * Deema: “Like so.Like so.Like so.” (The button still won’t activate.Deema puts oil on the button and tries to press it.) * Gabi: “Why don’t you try.” * Zach: “Try using this crowbar.” * Leah: “It can help with anything and everything in between.” * Deema: “Great idea.Take That.And That.And That.And Some Of This.And Some Of That.” (Deema whacks the button with a crowbar and that also failed too.) * Chandler: “I’ve always admired Deema’s knack of machinery.” (Deema stops short of the whacking and then the button stops working.) * Both: “Uh Oh.” (Suddenly the computer starts to electrocute.) * Gabi: “That’s one way of showing it some respect Deema.” * Deema: “Nothing to worry about.It’s just a little short circuit.” * AJ: “I don’t think it’s supposed to do that.” * Zach: “Oh goodness.” * Leah: “Didn’t we forgot to tell you that it wasn’t such a good idea.” (Zach and Leah raced into the storage room and closed the door.Suddenly lightning hits the computer and it hits Gabi and Deema.Then it hits Chandler and AJ.) * All: (Screaming). (Then the electric stops short and the computer stops electrocuting everybody.) * Zach: “At least.These mirror suits can protect us from body Switching.Thank goodness.” * Leah: “That was one electric shot we had.These mirror suits had protected us and...” * Both: “Oh no.The Guppy Scouts.” (Zach and Leah raced out of the storage room and finds Deema, Gabi, Chandler and AJ lying on the ground.They’re out cold and the electric shot had just knocked them all out.) * Zach: “Oh goodness,That’s gotta leave a mark.” * Leah: “Is everybody okay.” * Gabi/Deema: “We’re fine.” * Deema/Gabi: “Now.That was really epic.” * Zach: “Oh no.” * Leah: “Zach and I have a pretty bad feeling about this.” * AJ/Chandler: “What makes you say that Zach and Leah.” * Chandler/AJ: “Why do I have a pilot scarf.” * All: (Screaming). * Zach: “Uh Oh.It looks like the mainframe computer must had made our friends switched bodies.” * Leah: “That’s what it says in the instructions.” * Gabi/Deema: “Let me see that.Body Switching.Oh goodness.You’re right Zach and Leah.Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.” (Suddenly a Flashbubble message appeared.) * Zach: “The Flashbubble Message.” * Leah: “It’s from FUN.” * Gabi/Deema: “Hey Guppy Scouts.We’d like you to come to FUN immediately.The world is in terrible horrible danger and we need your help.Urgent.” * AJ/Chandler: “Oh no.This is bad.” * Gabi/Deema: “We can’t go to FUN with our bodies switched.” * Deema/Gabi: “Well.Someone had to do it.” * Chandler/AJ: “Someone Who didn’t get electrocuted and got their bodies switched.” * Zach: “Good thing we had our mirror suits on.Leah and I will handle this case.” * Leah: “Ya think we will do this.” * Zach: “Just for a change.” * Gabi/Deema: “I don’t know.They’re wearing mirror suits.” * AJ/Chandler: “And they didn’t get their bodies switched.” * All: “Alright.” (Zach and Leah shakes their hands with excitement and pride.Then the switched up Guppy Scouts took Zach and Leah to the FUN lab.) * Gabi/Deema: “Just remember to look for Mr Jenkins.” * Zach: “We will.” * Gabi/Deema: “If there’s any problem with the case.Just call The Amazing Deema.” * AJ/Chandler: “Good Luck Guys.” * Both: “We will.” * Leah: “Ya sure.We can do this case.” * Zach: “Of course.Our Friends, The FUN organization and the world is counting on us.Doing Deema’s job will be easy.” (Zach and Leah went to Mr Jenkins’ office.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah Category:Voice Switching Episodes